I am not a Monster
by Taelon
Summary: Liam and Mason get a budding friendship! See what follows


So here you go my first chapter, I do not own the rights to Teen wolf and some parts of this are going to be quotes from Season 4 Episode 11 where this takes off, but I do not forsee this keeping up so this chapter if you recognize it then it is most likely a quote, but from chapter 2 onward then I will label them. Thanks in advance. Enjoy!

* * *

I am not a Monster

Chapter 1:

Games and Questions

* * *

I lined up my last shot that would win the game right to his head, I wanted this swift victory. I pulled the trigger and the game was over. I looked over to Mason with a smirk. Before I could even comment he had a response for me.

"When did you get so good? Have you been practicing or did you suddenly get super-human reflexes?" he asked with a smirk.

I panicked for a few seconds before replying. "Uh...practicing..." I took a pause to calm myself, I mean how could he know. "Yeah, I've been practicing."

"Well, anyway I should get going. I have to study." He placed the controller on my knee and I looked to him before asking.

"Just one more game-" he gave a reply before I could even finish my sentence.

"You said that four games ago. But anyways I really need to study for that history test." I looked at Mason.

"Where are you going?" I questioned as he was heading out.

"Home." he gave in return.

"Study here." I blurted out without thinking. "You can stay over. Come on one more game. Just one." I looked at him wishing he wouldn't leave.

"You okay?" I shook my head slightly.

"You're right you should go. I should study too." I looked down to my lap. "See you at school." I replied dismissively, while fiddling with the buttons knowing the battle was lost.

After he left I studied for a little before heading to bed. I really think I know the material good enough to do well on the test so I thought a good nights sleep would be better for me than staying up all night with the textbook and notes. As a laid in bed I reached for the switch on my lamp, hesitating I took a look around the room. Never can be too careful. Seeing nothing I turned it off and laid my head to rest, listening to the rain pelting my window. Within minutes I heard my floorboard squeak followed by a growl. I ignored the sounds my breathing becoming heavy. I muttered to myself "You're not there." over and over. Knowing this was all in my head but it haunt me all the same. I switch my light on and looked around. This was going to be another long night. Eventually I fell into a restless slumber, and the next thing I can remember is the alarm on my clock driving my eyes apart.

* * *

I walked out the history classroom feeling pretty good about the test. I decided that I should go to the weight room to get ready for the game tomorrow. It kind of makes me nervous playing against my old school, and also so close to the full moon. So I did like I always do when I am nervous. I lift insane amounts of weight. Just now with my new powers I seem to be lifting over three hundred pounds now.

"You sure you can lift that?" Mason questioned to me. "You need a spot?"

"No, do you?" I barked back to him.

Mason just walked away at that and I started lift. This is when the flashbacks of the Berserkers attacks came back to me. I couldn't hold the weight any longer and it dropped onto my chest. I could feel the pressure but I was fighting it back up into a locked position and this is where another hand came and lifted the weight from me. I started coughing hard and finally I looked up to see Scott standing over me. I crouched down to me and whispered something to me.

"If you do not wish to be with us that is fine. But you really should not push your friends away also." he then stood and walked away and I just looked to Mason.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly other then coach giving some terrible speech about being ready for the game tomorrow. Like we all needed a reminder of how important it was for us to win. And I think he might be exaggerating when it is going to be life or death out there. But here we are again Mason and I sitting around deciding what game we should play when he finally pulls a couple out from his bag and throw them beside me.

"I know something is going on that you don't want to talk about it. But if you ever do I am going to be here for you. Being as you are my best friend, and the last friend I made turned out to be a professional assassin I think it would only be right to try to keep at least one decent one and whatever it takes to do that. I will be here. But in the meantime I know I can kick you butt in at least one of these games."

I picked up the games and looked them over, before picking out Halo Reach and looking to him. "We haven't played this one before." Mason just smirked at me.

After a few rounds and him winning a few times, maybe because I am letting him because he is my friend. We started talking about school and other stuff. This eventually turned into a twenty questions about Scott.

"Liam, how come Scott just seems to be around whenever you have an off moment?"

I shrugged not really knowing the answer myself.

"You can tell me not like I have very many people to go off to tell..." After me not answering he decided to push it further. Not like I can just freak out on him for no reason it just wouldn't be right. "Do you like him?"

"He is a friend." I replied as he blew me up again.

"Just a friend?"

"Yes Mason, just a friend..."

"Then seriously what is up with you? I am worried. You are not going crazy on me are you?"

I look at him. "I am not crazy."

"Then what is it, I just want to help..."

"I am not sure you want to know."

"Try me."

I took a deep breath.

* * *

Okay so here is the first chapter, yes I know a lot is from the episode 11 but I feel like I could not word it any better. But from here on out it should be my own thoughts and ideas. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.


End file.
